This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. More particularly, the polypeptides of the present invention are human tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase-4 polypeptides, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9chuman TIMP-4xe2x80x9d. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.
The extracellular matrix is a complex structure that contains collagen, proteoglycan, glycosaminoglycan, glycoproteins (fibronectin, chondronectin, laminin) and in some tissues, elastin (Hay, E. D., J. Cell Biol., 91:205-223 (1981)).
Matrix metalloproteinases (MMP""s) constitute the major group of zinc-binding endopeptidases that degrade extracellular matrix proteins, for example connective tissue, collagen and gelatin, during remodeling of connective tissue during normal physiological and some pathological processes. The unrestrained activity of MMP""s may result in extensive tissue damage, and these enzymes have been implicated in a variety of disease processes, including tumor cell invasion, tumor angiogenesis and rheumatoid arthritis (Okada, Y., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 261:14245-14255 (1986)). The MMP""s are secreted from cells as inactive zymogens and their activity in the extracellular environment is regulated by various activators and inhibitors (Matrisian, L. M., Trends Genet., 6:121-125 (1990)).
Regulation of metalloproteinase-mediated proteolysis may occur by naturally occurring inhibitor proteins, such as tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase (TIMP). The balance between the production and activation of the MMP""s, and their inhibition by natural inhibitors such as TIMP, determines, in both physiological and pathological conditions, whether connective tissue is degraded.
MMP""s include a number of proteases, exemplified by interstitial (type I) collagenase itself, the stromelysins (also known as proteoglycanases or transins), fibroblast and polymorphonuclear leukocyte gelatinases (also known as collagen-IV-ases), and xe2x80x98pump-1xe2x80x99 (putative metalloproteases 1, uterine metalloproteases) [Goldberg et al, J. Biol. Chem. 2610:6600 (1986); Whitham et al, Biochem. J. 240:913 (1986); Breathnach et al, Nucleic Acids Res., 15:1139 (1987); Muller et al, Biochem. J., 253:187 (1988); Collier et al, J. Biol. Chem., 263:6579 (1988); Murphy et al, Biochem. J., 258:463 (1989); Quantin et al, Biochem. (N.Y.), 28:5327 (1989); Birkedal-Hansen, J. Oral Pathol., 17:445 (1988)].
In general, the mammalian family of proteases has one or more of the following properties: (a) optimal proteolytic activity around neutral pH; (b) dependence of the enzyme""s activity on the presence of zinc, as evident by the loss of activity on treatment with divalent metal ion chelators, such as 1.10 phenanthroline (preferential chelation of zinc), or EDTA (less restricted chelating properties; EDTA and EGTA also contribute to enzyme inactivation via chelation of calcium ions required for enzyme stability); (c) inhibition by TIMPs; (d) absence of significant inhibition by known inhibitors of other families of neutral, zinc-containing metalloproteases, such as thermolysis, angiotensin-converting enzyme and xe2x80x98enkephalinasesxe2x80x99; and (e) biosynthesis and secretion as latent precursor forms (zymogens), requiring extracellular activation. Activation has been achieved by a number of endoproteases, organomercurials and chaotropic agents.
In general, members of the family of neutral metalloprotease enzymes have distinctive substrate specificities. Thus, collagenase type I is unique in its ability to cleave a specific peptide bond within the natural fibrils of the interstitial collagens (e.g. types I, II and III). The gelatinases are only poorly active on these collagens, but are able to degrade denatured interstitial collagens, as well as the non-fibrillar collagens, e.g. type IV, such as are found in the basement membrane. Pump 1 has been reported to act preferentially on denatured collagens (gelatins), though its profile differs from that of the stromelysins or the collagenases type IV. Both the stromelysins and the gelatinases are also capable of degrading non-collagenous structural proteins, such as the core protein of proteoglycan and elastin. Macromolecules involved in cell-to-substratum and cell-to-cell interactions, such as laminin and fibronectin, are also susceptible to degradation by several of these metalloproteases.
Enzymes of this family are produced by synovial and skin fibroblasts, chondrocytes, peripheral mononuclear cells, keratinocytes and gingival tissue, as well as existing within granule storage vesicles in polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNLs).
Current information suggests that there is a family of metalloproteinase inhibitors which comprises TIMP-1 (tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinases-1); TIMP-2; human TIMP-3 which has been cloned, expressed and mapped to human chromosome 22; and chicken tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase (ChIMP-5). The polypeptide of the present invention has been putatively identified as a novel human TIMP polypeptide based on amino acid sequence homology.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a novel mature polypeptide which is human TIMP-4, as well as biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding human TIMP-4, including mRNA""s, DNA""s, cDNA""s, genomic DNA as well as biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing such polypeptide by recombinant techniques which comprises culturing recombinant prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic host cells, containing a human TIMP-4 nucleic acid sequence under conditions promoting expression of protein and subsequent recovery of said protein.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for treating conditions which are related to insufficient human TIMP-4 activity which comprises administering to a patient in need thereof a pharmaceutical composition containing the human TIMP-4 protein of the invention which is effective to supplement a patient""s endogenous human TIMP-4 and thereby alleviate said conditions which include, for example, arthritic diseases such as rheumatoid and osteoarthritis, soft tissue rheumatism, polychondritis and tendonitis; bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis, Paget""s disease, hyperparathyroidism and cholesteatoma; the enhanced collagen destruction that occurs in association with diabetes; the recessive classes of dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa; periodontal disease, alveolitis and related consequences of gingival production of collagenase; corneal ulceration; ulceration of the skin and gastro-intestinal tract and abnormal wound healing; post-operative conditions in which collagenase levels are raised; cancer by blocking the destruction of tissue basement membranes leading to cancer metastasis; demyelinating diseases of the central and peripheral nervous systems; asthma; glomerulosclerosis; septic shock and infection; and psoriasis.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an antibody against such polypeptides.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided nucleic acid probes comprising nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to human TIMP-4 sequences.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided antagonists to such polypeptides which may be employed for therapeutic purposes, for example, for remodeling and repairing tissue and for destruction of scar tissue.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided diagnostic assays for detecting diseases related to mutations in human TIMP-4 sequences and over-expression of the polypeptide.
These and other aspects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.